


Faded smiles

by Etotrash



Category: Nothing really - Fandom
Genre: Chriashti, Dashley, Mauna, Maxza - Freeform, Multi, Zashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etotrash/pseuds/Etotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is shit but I have goals in life too.

there was this girl, Zoey. but loved to be called Zack.  
She went through a lot in her life. She felt like there was no reason to live in this awful race.   
After a few months.  
A boy came along, he had the most golden smile anyone can see.  
When he introduced himself to people, he seemed so happy.  
But,   
Something about the boy was off..  
He has been through a lot. From child abuse, to bullying, etc.  
But yet, he smiled and made everyone happy even when he was facing his problems.   
His name was Max.  
He had brown eyes, that looked beautiful when you stared at them.  
His body was curvy, like a woman's body.  
His smile made people's heart melt.   
His hair was black mixed with light brown, it was short with a shaved side.  
His height was 5'3, he often looked shorter than that.  
Along with the girl, Zack.  
Her eyes were stunning.  
Her smile was gorgeous.  
Her hair was black that nearly reached her shoulders.  
Her height was 4'11, she was short.   
One day after class,  
Max confronted the girl after witnessing her getting beat up.  
He made her smile, she hasn't smiled a real smile in awhile. When she did, she felt alive with him.  
They became best friends.   
After classes was over.  
Zack was walking home, she realized boys had followed her.  
She thought about what they would do to her considering they are 16-18 years old.  
One of the boys, his name was Adam. Threw a punch at the girl.  
Zack fell down, she couldn't fight back.  
There was four older boys! And she was only 15.   
Then all of sudden, someone came running towards them yelling, "punks!" It was Max! Zack was happy he had came.   
But she instantly thought.. What if he gets hurt instead?!   
Zack yelled so loud, "get back, Max! You're going to get hurt!"  
Max replied with a smirk, "No, I'm going to protect you even if it means getting hurt."   
The boy threw a few punches at Adam.   
But the other boys pushed Max against the wall, their hands around Max's neck.  
The boy grasped for air, screaming and kicking.   
Zack came and tried to stop them, she got hit instead.  
Her lip was bleeding. But that didn't stop her, she fought them with her strength until they let him go.   
Max fell frontwards, he tried to breathe.  
He finally caught his breath and saw Zack getting kicked.  
He was to weak to get up. But he thought of something.. "Hey idiots! I'm the one you want! Hurt me all you want! Just leave her alone!"   
They instantly turned around looking at the boy laying on the ground, covered with bruises and blood.  
Adam smirked, "we'll take your life, then we will leave the girl alone."  
The girl screamed, "No! Don't please!"  
Max closed his eyes, hoping they weren't lying. He wasn't afraid of death, he was hoping all his life he'd die. And it was finally happening.   
They kicked Max and hurt him.   
Zack laid there crying, all her tears rolling down her cheeks.   
Instantly,   
One the boys slid their hand in his shirt, touching his breasts.  
They knew he was transgender.   
All of a sudden, a short girl saw them.  
The short girl saw Max on the ground getting beat and touched.   
She also saw Zack, laying on the ground covered in dirt and blood.   
Her name was Raine, also known as Fauna.   
Her height was 4'9.   
She was wearing a school uniform, as if she just got out of school.   
Her stockings were black.  
Her hair was a light brown that were up to her breasts.   
Fauna knew she had to take action!  
She ran so fast towards them, she punched the boy who had their hand in the boys shirt.   
She used the all her fighting skills on the boys.   
Max passed out, Zack was looking up at the girl who was helping her up.   
Zack was grateful for the short girl!   
5:56pm,  
Max woke up in a hospital, he looked to the side seeing Zack and the short girl.   
Max had an I.V and other stuff on him.  
Zack saw him awake and asked, "are you okay?! You're such an idiot, you almost died!"  
The boy just gave a heartwarming smile, even though he almost risked his life for his best friend.   
He was covered in bruises and bandages.   
But yet,   
He still smiled to the girl.   
A few weeks later...  
9:23am,  
The boy was healed and better.  
His birthday was today.  
Max was now 15, Zack was 16.   
Zack took him to a restaurant for his birthday.  
Max thanked Zack. He has never celebrated his birthday.   
After eating, they talked like they knew each other all their life. But they had only known each other for a year.  
When the cake came, Max looked so thrilled and excited.  
Zack took a picture of Max while he blew out the fifteen candles on his birthday cake.  
The workers and the people in the restaurant hugged Max and wished him luck in the future.   
While Max was eating cake and ice cream.  
He was so clumsy! He had icing around his mouth.   
Zack saw and giggled, then she cleaned it off.  
The boy covered in icing was flustered.. He just smiled at her.  
After they were done.  
They both walked home.  
Max hugged Zack and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so random XD.  
> This is inspiration tbh but ok.


End file.
